The Past and Future Me
by etin
Summary: Helena used her time machine to save her daughter, but something happened. Her time machine didn't bring her to the past, but into the future. And there she get's to see how the future would look like, and she finds out what she had done or will be doing in the future. Would this be the future that Helena had expected?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. Just basing my story from the tv-series Warehouse 13.**

* * *

**_Nineteen Minutes Of The Future_**

_**London 1899**_

Helena sighed as she walked inside the familiar room. It was filled with collections and inventions that she has made. She walked across the room, headed for the familiar machine that she has invented. She sighed as she traced her fingers at the tip of the machine, she tried using it for the tenth time yesterday, tried to save her daughter in any way that she could think of, but nothing worked, the time machine was not enough, and on that day Helena began to lose hope. Hope that she could save her daughter from those men, hope that Christina would have been alive at this very moment, that she could talk to her, and hold her like she used to. She removed her hand from the machine and sat on the chair, she then began to connect some cable wires, and placed a part of the device on top of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes. She thought about herself, on how she would be able to live like this any longer, feeling so alone, surrounded by people that she hated, her brother who took all the credits of her work, and his admirers who were stupid enough to even believe that he was the one who created those genius books, and there are those people who were like the men who killed her daughter. But of course there is the warehouse, which was the only place she felt safe and home. And the people that worked there whom she had known since she discovered about the place, were the only people that she trusts and cared the most, after Christina's murder. She wondered if the future would be any better, how people and society would change. She wished and thought that it would be a better place. And by the thoughts about herself, the warehouse and the future, Helena accidentally pushed the button that she had in her hand, without even thinking what she had done.

* * *

_**South Dakota**_

Myka sat at the dinning table eating breakfast. When her phone suddenly starts to ring, she walked into the kitchen, placed her dirty plate on the sink, and walked straight back into the living room and grabbed her jacket.

"Pete! We have to go now!" She shouted from the living, so that Pete, who was still in his bedroom, could hear her. "Pete!? Are you still sleeping?" Myka asked again, when she didn't get any answer.

Pete's bedroom door opened a little, enough for Pete to stick his head out "Will be down in a minute."

"Well better hurry up, we don't want to be late again. I've given you an extra twenty minutes sleep today, and if we are still going to be late, I'll start waking you up at five in the morning." Myka replied.

"Chilax Myke's Artie won't be so upset." Pete replied, and this time he didn't stick his head out.

"Pete... It's Artie you are talking about."

Ten minutes later Pete finally went down. "Why do we have to be there so early anyway?" He said as he headed into the kitchen.

"I've already told you why. Now come one let's go, you don't have time for breakfast." Myka crossed her arms as she stood right beside Pete, who was searching for food in the fridge.

"But breakfast is important. I'm hungry."

"When are you not Pete?" Myka raised her eyebrow.

"Just give me a minute, I'll find something that I can easily carry with me." Pete gave Myka a smile, hoping that she would allow her.

"Fine... I'll go wait in the car, if you're not done in five minutes, I'm leaving you."

"Got it!" Pete smiled wider.

Myka walked outside of the kitchen and grabbed her car keys that was lying on the table. As she opened that door an unexpected visitor was standing right in front of her. "Helena?" Myka stood frozen for a while, as she stared at the woman standing in front of her.

Helena blinked as she stared back at the woman standing in front of her. She was not sure what had happened, but she suspected that something went wrong with her time machine. This was not the place she wanted to go, this was not the day that she wanted to change, this was different, this was... the future. Theories of what might have happened ran through her mind, until a woman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I- I thought you were in New York." Myka asked with a smile.

"I- I um... Changed my mind?" Helena answered, not actually knowing what to say.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Myka began to look worried.

"No, no... Um do you mind if I use the loo?" Helena asked.

"Uh, no, of course not." Myka stepped aside from the door, letting Helena walk pass her.

Helena gave a smile, and walked inside. She looked around in wonder, looked at the furniture's, how different they look compared to the one's she had back home. Not knowing where the bathroom was, she accidentally walked right into the kitchen. She then saw Pete holding some sandwiches. "Oh! I- um sorry, I was looking for the loo."

"H.G.! I didn't now you would come today for a visit. I thought you were in New York!?" Pete smiled, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Changed my mind." Helena smiled. "Now, do you mind telling me where the loo is?"

"The loo? What- aahh! The bathroom. It's- it's right in the corner. Wait... you know where it is, why would you- hmmm trying to make fun of me or something? Thinking I wouldn't understand what loo means." Pete shook his head and smiled. "I'm gonna get you back at this."

"Umm... sure darling, what ever you say." Helena turned around and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and dashed right in front of the mirror to check her face, she gasped as she saw her own face. She knew that something went wrong the moment that woman opened that door, she knew that her consciousness landed into her own body, when the two person that she just met, said her name. But she didn't want to believe it, because it was impossible. She thought that this was somehow amazing. By the looks of the furniture's and the architecture of the place, and how those two person outside were dressed, it meant that her machine does not only allow her to travel in the past, but also in the future. She didn't expect the society to change so fast, and this much, but this was somehow interesting to look at. "Well at least some things doesn't change." She said to herself, as she looked at herself at the mirror. "Haven't aged a bit!" She smiled, and then it hit her. She has not aged at all, she looked exactly the same. Even though she liked it, she knew that society wouldn't change that fast and this much, but it has and it would at least take a couple years in the future for these changes to occur, and the fact that she looked exactly the same made her think that there is something more. And these people, whom she just met knows her.

"H.G." Myka knocked at the bathroom door

"Y- yes?" Helena replied.

"Me and Pete are going to the warehouse, are you coming?"

Helene gasped the moment she heard the word, warehouse. Since she got into this place, it was the only word that gave her comfort. "Yes, will be out in a minute." She replied. She thought it would be nice to see how the warehouse looked like today. And there was something with this woman that she just met, she doesn't know anything about her, not even her name. But there is something about her that make's her feel safe, something tells her that she should trust this woman. But of course she learned not to trust someone that easily, it would take some time to see if she could really trust her and these people. She walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, and the thought of another adventure that awaits.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! :) Tell me what you think of the story and I'll see if I'm going to continue writing it, if it's interesting enough for u guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thanks for the review. Glad to hear you liked the idea! :) So here is chapter 2 Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_The First Hour_**

Helena went out of the bathroom and joined the people that were waiting for her outside. As she opened the door, the woman with the curly hair stood right in front of her with a worried look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Myka asked.

"Yes, everything's fine" Helena smiled, she can tell that the woman really cared.

"Good" Myka smiled. "We have to go or Artie will kill us."

"Kill us!? Why!?" Helena began to panic, she can't be killed while she was in the wrong body. It would not end well for her.

"I- I didn't really mean that he will _kill_ us literally , you know how Artie is... He get's grumpy when we're late especially when he has got something important to tell us..." Myka began to suspect that something was not right, she thought she would observe a little bit more, and see later on, if it's time for her to make a move.

"Ah- I- of course, Artie..." Helena forced a laugh "Well we better go then! Before Artie kills us" She smiled.

"Yeah..." Myka walked out, followed by Helena.

"What took you two so long?" Pete asked through the open window, he was sitting at the back seat with a sandwich on both hands.

"I had to use the loo" Helena answered. Then she got inside the car, the same time as Myka.

"We are so late." Myka said as she hit the gas.

"Well we can blame H.G." Pete grinned.

"You are not getting away with this so easily Pete." Myka replied.

"But Myke's..." Pete began.

"Nope." Myka replied, before Pete starts to complain. Myka looked at Helena who has been quiet through the whole trip. She didn't even comment about Pete blaming her on being late. Myka noticed that Helena was somehow studying the car, she was looking at the radio,the GPS, the window and the buttons and controls on the car. She also noticed that she looked very fascinated at the scenery outside, like she haven't seen it before.

"Myke's" Helena began.

"Um... Yeah?" Myka gave a confusing look at Helena, she never heard her call her that before.

"Would you mind telling me where we are?" Helena asked.

Myka looked outside, where she can only see sand. "We are two minutes away from the warehouse, if that's what you are wondering?" Myka replied.

"No, I mean geographically." Helena asked, now looking at Myka.

"Univille, South Dakota." Myka replied. She is now truly convinced that something is wrong with Helena. She didn't mention anything to her, not before she get's to talk to Artie.

* * *

Two minutes later, they arrived at the Warehouse. Helena followed Pete and Myka as they went inside. As they opened the door Claudia met them with a grin on her face.

"You two are so dead" Claudia said.

"Where's Artie?" Myka asked.

"He went down to get something, why are yo-" Claudia stopped as she saw the woman who walked in, behind Pete. "Is- is that?" Claudia pointed a finger at H.G.

"Yes" Myka replied.

"So how angry is Artie?" Pete asked.

"From the scale of one to ten. I'd say eleven." Claudia grinned. "So H.G. Haven't seen you in a long time! What's up?" Claudia smiled and walked towards H.G. and gave her a hug.

Helena who was surprised by the hug, slowly wrapped her hands around Claudia. "H- Hello darling, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks! You?" Claudia asked, as she pulled away from the hug.

"Fine too, thank you" Helena smiled.

"So her is the plan people. We tell Artie we were late because H.G. unexpectedly showed up an-"

"Pete..." Myka interrupted Pete.

"You are cool with this H.G. aren't you?" Pete looked at Helena.

"Umm sure... Pete" Helena replied.

"Really?" Myka asked Helena.

"Yes, Myke's it's okay." Helena smiled.

"Since when do you call Myka, Myke's?" Claudia raised her eyebrow at HG.

"Um I-"

Before Helena could explain the door sung open and Artie went in. "Haven't they arrived yet!? Whe- …... Oh" Artie stopped to complain when he saw Pete and Myka. Then he saw Helena. "Oh" He added. "H.G. What a surprise... I though you were in New York?" Artie asked.

"Change of plans." Helena smiled.

"Oh okay." Artie replied, before he focused his attention to Pete and Myka. "And you two..." Artie folded his arms.

"H.G. Showed up and-" Pete began.

"Pete is lying." Myka interrupted.

"Myka!" Pete gave Myka a look.

"Artie... I need to talk to you." Myka said ignoring Pete, as she walked into a corner followed by Artie.

"What is it?" Artie asked.

"It's... It's H.G. …. something is different about her... something is wrong." Myka explained.

"What do you mean different?" Artie adjusted his glasses, as he looked at Helena who was talking to Claudia.

"She's acting weird... Like she doesn't know me and you, or any of us! She called me Myke's a while ago, and she didn't know where the bathroom was at the B&B and she called it loo."

"Well it is the British word for bathroom..." Artie replied.

"I know what it is, but I just- I just know that something is not right." Myka placed her arms on her hips, as she glanced at Helena.

"Ok... Before we confront her and tell the others... we have to make sure." Artie placed his hand on his chin.

"I've got an idea." Myka said, as she walked over to where the others were standing. "So how's it going?" Myka asked as she stood between Pete and Helena.

"Fine why?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing just asking. So Helena!" Myka turned to face H.G.

"Yes?" Helena replied with a smile on her face.

"Remember that time when you accidentally shot one of us?" Myka asked, as she looked at Helena in the eyes.

"Yes? Why?" Helena didn't want to believe that she has done such thing. But the look in Myka's eyes, shows that she was telling the truth.

"Well that person secretly asked me to ask you, if you could apologize and give that person a hug right now?"

Even though everyone was looking at Myka, wondering what she was doing. Helena studied everyone's facial expressions and reactions, to know who exactly she was looking for. She took a deep breath and turned around to face Artie. "I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't mean to." She said and gave Artie a hug. Artie who was surprised on what was happening, and felt uncomfortable with the hug, rapidly said thank you to Helena.

"Too easy." Myka whispered to herself. "Helena how is Nate doing? And his daughter... what was her name?" Myka asked again, knowing she would succeed this time.

"Umm he is fine... And his daughter is fine too." Helena gave a smile, now feeling the pressure that everything would be reviled. This woman named Myka fascinated her, on how smart she is.

"Her name?" Myka asked again, slowly walking towards Helena.

"I- um" Helena mumbled.

"Wrong answer" Myka pulled her gun out, and pointed it to H.G.'s head. "Where is Helena? And what have you done to her?"

Helena sighed. "I am Helena G. Wells. I mean... I am the past version of her...or of me" Helena pursed her lips. "Look it's hard to explain, but about an hour ago, I used my time machine to save my daughter Christina, and then the next minute I was standing right in front of this unfamiliar door, being greeted by this unfamiliar face." Helena explained as she waved her hand into all sorts of directions.

"So... so you are the Victorian H.G. Wells?" Myka asked, as she lowered her gun.

"Yes, that would be quite right." Helena smiled. Meanwhile the four other faces in the room, were filled with confusion and surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Second Hour_**

Helena spent most of the day answering questions from the others, she never thought they would ever be finished asking her, but eventually they stopped, they finally accepted that she was the past version her.

"So no more questions then?" asked Helena as she stood up from the seat, that she has been seating, for what felt like days.

"No" All of them answered together.

"Righty-ho then." She smiled.

"Artie... what was so important that you needed us to be here so early?" Myka asked Artie.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Well Claudia over here, was touching things that she wasn't suppose to touch an-"

"It was an accident okay?" said Claudia.

"Right. So she accidentally" Artie maid a quotation mark with his fingers. "dropped the black pearl-"

"The black pearl, Hook's black pearl?" Helena interrupted.

"Whoa, Hook you mean captain hook! The one in Peter Pan?" asked Pete, while he did some impressions of him.

"No, this is another Hook. Now can I please continue talking without any interruptions?" As the others nodded, Artie continued. "The pearl is a very dangerous artifact. It plays with your mind. It shows you the thing or person you treasure the most. It usually transforms into a person that you have lost." Artie looked at everyone's faces, to see if they were listening. "Now listen, it is very important to restrain yourself into going near this artifact. It will not be easy to get away from it, it will get into you, it will do anything to be touched."

"What happens if we touch it?" Claudia asked, and broke the silence.

"It will take you away. And you will forever be locked inside the pearl." Helena answered.

"So you have encountered this before?" Pete asked.

"Yes. In fact I was the one who brought it in the Warehouse." Helena smile. "Though I haven't experienced how it feels to be a victim of it."

"Alright. It's just to gather some equipments and go artifact hunting then." Myka gave Helena a comforting smile.

All of them took the equipments that they needed, and headed downstairs. Artie stayed in his office to keep watch at the computer screen, and tell them when the artifact is near them.

"I can only warn you when it turns into a person, I can't see an artifact by this." Artie explained. And watched all four of them walk out of the door.

"We should split up...Claud's you come with me, Myka you go with HG" All three of them nodded and walked on each side of directions.

* * *

"The Warehouse hasn't changed that much." said Helena, who was walking beside Myka.

Myka smiled at her. "So haven't you."

"So- um are we close or something? Am I still working at the Warehouse?"

"We are pretty close yeah, same with the others. No, you are not...you were, but things happened." Myka said while looking down.

"Oh... Why did I-" Before Helena could finish talking, they both heard Claudia scream Pete's name.

"Claudia!? Pete!?" Myka shouted as she began to ran towards the screaming voice, and Helena followed her. Myka stopped and answered her farnsworth. "Artie, where are Pete and Claudia?"

"Section 4D. Hurry up and be careful." Artie replied and closed is farnsworth.

* * *

A couple minutes of running, they finally found Pete and Claudia.

"What happened?" Myka asked.

"He's been tricked by it. Who is that man?" Helena asked.

"I believe it's his father." Claudia replied.

"Pete. This is not real, he is not real. You must let go Pete, it is the only way." Helena moved closer to Pete, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's real!" Pete hissed, as he looked at Helena. "He needs me! He is about to go into that house that is on fire, he is gonna get killed!" Pete continued as he shrugged Helena's hand off his shoulder. Slowly he lifted his arm, and began to walk towards the figure of his dad, who's arm was also stretched waiting for him to hold onto.

"Pete, think! He is not your father. Your father died when you were just a kid." Myka walked closer to Pete. "Come on Pete, I know you can do this. I know it's hard, but you've got through this once, and you can get through it again." Myka slowly lowered Pete's hand.

"I- Myka?" Pete blinked.

"Yes, it's me Pete!" Myka replied.

"My dad... I can see him, he is- he's suppose to be dead. I don't- I-" Pete closed his eyes. The moment he opened it again, the figure of his dad disappeared, and then he blocked out.

"Pete! Pete wake up!" Myka shook his shoulders.

"He is going to be alright, just keep an eye on him. I'm gonna go and see where the pearl is, it couldn't have gone long from here." Helena ran pass Pete and Myka.

Myka called Artie and told him what happened, Artie decided to check Pete himself, and give him something that will help him gain his consciousness back.

"Myka, I can watch Pete while we wait for Artie, you better go and help HG" Claudia said, as she knelt down beside Myka.

"Alright. Be careful." said Myka before she stood up.

"You too." Claudia replied.

* * *

It took time for Myka to find Helena. She called out her name twice, but she didn't get any answer. Calling Artie wouldn't be any help either, he is probably with Pete and Claudia right now.

"Helena!?" Myka called out her name again.

"Myka" A voice, which sounded almost like a whisper, called out her name from behind.

"Helena! Where have you been, I've been-"

"Shhhh, I saw the pearl roll down over there a minute ago. Follow me." Helena began to tip toe, and Myka followed her silently. "You go to the other side and we'll trap it in the middle." Myka nodded, and did what Helena said.

Myka silently walked around, and when she reached to the other side, she saw Helena standing silently right across her. At first she didn't mind it, but a couple of minutes later, she noticed that Helena was still in the same position, and her face expression never changed. Myka began to suspect that something was wrong. She walked closer to where Helena was standing, the closer she got the better sight she got from the thing Helena was staring at. It was exactly the same figure Pete was staring at a while ago, it was just smoke formed in a human shape, but this time the smoke was shorter than Pete's. Myka then understood who Helena was seeing.

"Helena... can you hear me?" Myka spoke, as she slowly moved closer to her.

"Christina, darling." A tear fell off Helena's face. "Don't worry mommy is gonna save you. Those men aren't going to hurt you."

"Helena. This is not real, she is not real." Myka placed her hand on Helena's shoulder, as she spoke.

"No! She is real, she is alive! My baby. I need to go save her. She needs me! She is too young- too young." More tears came out of Helena's eyes as she spoke. Then she began to reach out her hand to hold her daughter.

"Helena no. She is already dead, she died a long time ago. Just remember, you built a time machine to save her, you tried everything to save her." said Myka as she tried to lower Helena's hand.

"No, no she can't be- it's my fault, it's all my fault." Helena replied, still looking at the figure of her daughter.

"No Helena, it's not your fault. You must stop blaming yourself."

"I- I nee to help her I-" Helena stretched out her hand until it was just inches away from the figure. Myka luckily managed to pull Helena away from it. Helena blinked and saw Myka kneeling over her. "Myka?"

"Yes, yes it's me." Myka replied. Then at the moment Helena closed her eyes, the figure vanished, then she blocked out.

Artie, Pete and Claudia ran towards Myka and Helena when they found them.

"What happened?" Artie asked.

"Same as Pete. The artifact almost got her." Myka replied. "I should go and bag it, before it gets one of us again."

"I'll come with you Myke's" Pete said, following Myka.

"You sure you are okay now?" Myka asked Pete, before she continued walking.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine." Pete gave her a reassuring smile. Then both of them ran until Artie and Claudia couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Pete and Myka finally caught the artifact. Both of them headed back to the office right after they bagged it. When they opened the door, they saw Helena lying on the couch, still unconscious.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? Why isn't she awake yet?" Myka asked, as she rushed over to Helena's side.

"I gave her the same treatment as Pete. She might have been exposed to the artifact longer than him, that's why it's taking longer for her to regain consciousness." Artie explained.

"But?" Myka asked when she saw from Artie's face, that he was hiding something.

"The thing is... I don't know if it will work on her, since she is not in the right body..." Artie explained.

Myka looked down at Helena. She held her tears back from falling, as she held her hand. Claudia was kneeling right beside Myka, and held Myka's hand as she looked down at Helena.

"She will be fine Myka, I know she will."Claudia whispered.

"I hope you are right Claud." Myka whispered back.


End file.
